Tamamo Mae
Background Tamamo was a beautiful intelligent and cunning girl growing up. But all wasn't well with her. She was cursed when her parents sealed a Nogitsune inside of her as a newborn baby. A Nogitsune is a malicious Fox spirit or wild fox spirit. This happened during an attack on their village when Izanami sent the Nogitsune to kill her father who happened to be the high priest of the village and which he had highly skilled Sealing Magic. The village had no physical powers but exceptional sealing capabilities that made up for it. With no one wanting to give up their children her parents had no choice but to seal the Nogitsune inside of her due to her being the newest born and the most innocent. Knowing the purity Tamamo had would not last forever they had made up their mind, they knew Tamamo wouldn't be able to grow up normally as a result of this. They successfully seal the Nogitsune inside of her thus bringing peace to the village once more. As Tamamo grew older the Nogitsune grew stronger. Every day was a struggle to overcome this immense power that she was cursed with. One day her father fell ill and no one could understand how such a healthy man could become so helpless. After close observation it was understood that the Clairvoyant Eneregy that was radiating off of Tamamo was so impure that it caused sickness to anyone who was around her. The orders were given by the Elder Council of her village to strike her down but before they had a chance; out of blind rage caused by a confrontation with Izanami just before they came to take her away and execute her she murdered everyone in the village leaving no one breathing. By the time she finished she was already too deep into the darkness of the Nogitsune having no recollection of what happened. She forgot all about her family and friends the only thing that she knew was destruction. After her Rampage she takes a heavy toll of damage from the Nogitsune and days later she is found bleeding out in a forest clearing by Haiiro Okami. After being offered a chance to live she joins him on his journey seeing as she had no where to go anyway. It was not long before she grew a deep attachment to him. She tended to his every whim she was deeply in love.. They began making their way to the Inu village where Haiiro said he had to retrieve something.Tamamo didn't question his orders and just followed him instead. Personality Tamamo is extremely cunning and can almost if not always get her way. Although cunning she was an intelligent and generous soul until the Nogitsune took her mind and warped her thoughts. Tamamo was no longer herself she was.... the Nogitsune Appearance Weapons Mind over Matter: Mind over Matter is a gunblade that helps her control the Nogitsune as well as her telepathic and Telekinetic capabilities Abilities Prophecy: Tamamo uses her telepathic powers to foresee enemy attacks Soothslayer: Tamamo foresees an enemies attack and quickly uses it against them with even more damage Now You See Me! Now You Don't!: Tamamo cloaks herself in darkness and rushes her enemies(similar to Haiiro's Pandemonium and Kuro's Phantom Drive) Feed ME!!: The Nogitsune takes control and sends her on a rampage dealing massive damage to her as well as her enemies Mind-Blown: Tamamo causes severe migraines to her enemies allowing her to deliver a fatal blows. This skill has a 30% chance of killing in one shot Quotes " Prepare to be Mind-Blown" "Your mind is nothing compared to mine!"